Five stages and a lonely teddy bear
by byLunaA
Summary: What happend if everything you never dream actually happend? A story to how keep living even if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first english fanfic, so please be nice with me, i'm mexican and is not my lenguage so, every mistakes are totally mine so if you find one, please send me a PM and tell me "LunaA you are wrong" this one was a little short, cause is just the begining.

Read an !

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXX XXX

It was raining again, just like in his heart.

Abby can't stop thinking on all the things happend on his life the last year and half. Maybe never stop wandering why the things happend, but granny Sciuto always say "God has a reason for everything"... even for the death.

She remember. The very begining, with all the small things, all the details, the soft touches, all that nights sleeping in his arms, all those dinners the fancy ones an the others: steaks on the chimney, beers and long hours chatting curled up in the sofa, sleeping with his old shirt.

In work, more touches, more hughs, hugs like he wish to be part of his skin, more kisses, kisses so close to her lips. More time together, some trips to the cabin, others to Stillwater, a lot of time alone, so many time with him.

One day, the things change for ever, with just a tiny little word "Stay"...

And she did, she stay on the house, but everything was different, in the very first moment then both eyes make contact, his calloused hand, touching her skin so slowly, a little kiss on the palm, a shy look... and finally a gentle kiss on the lips, other and other and seconds later, the flames begin.

Suddenly, Abby was pinned between the sofa and a strong marine's body, touching, feelling, testing the flavor off his skin. At that time there's no rules to follow, cause anything was more important then his love, only his love. The next thing she could remember was being in the master bedroom entry, and the little piles of clothes around the floor was the only sign about what was to happend. She being wait for this moment the last ten years of his life. Everything after was like a dream... a horny one, but a beautyfull dream.

The next morning she woke up surrounded by the warmth of Gibbs's body, with his gentle arms wrapped arouond her naked body. Happy as never being.

The time comes, and the weeks turn in to months.

It was July 4 , when his life turns up, against all the diagnosis, against the possibilities... Abigail Sciuto was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2 First time

Hey! It's me again, i want to thank every one who reads this, for all his follows and alerts, you are awesome!.

Like usually, every one who you don't know, is my creation, all the others are from Bellisario and bla, bla, bla...

Again, i'm very bad on english, so send a PM and correct me.

Read about your opinion soon!

Yeap, is true...Abby was pregnant... very pregnant. At list that was all the tests are saying, all the nine sticks, all the plus signs, the pink lines, and the three blood tests she ran herself.

God, she has a big,big trouble here...

And is not a problem at all, she loves his baby since the begining, but, the father, that was another story... how happend this? Why happend this?.

And Gibbs was a very smart man, he knew there's something different on her on the last days...and he was terrifiyed. He doesn't know what it is, but, she's different, everything on her is different, usually Abby glows like a star, a very happy one. But today, she was so quiet, so toughtful, so... not Abby. And he decide take her to a little road trip, triying to make her feel better.

It works, she fell asleep at the second the van took the road, and wake up when they are on his aislate cabin, smiles with all his heart and hug Gibbs so happy, at this moment, being lonely with Gibbs is the better thing in the world for her.

The afternoon cames quickly and after a cup of hot coffee, wich Abby didn't drink, both stay on slience, thinking, untill Jetrho brings a bottle of bourbon. He takes a fake long sip, and give the drink to the scared lady.

Abby close his eyes, petrified, and say "I can't" with a low voice,"Why?" Gibbs said looking her with fear,he think he knows why, but still need hear the words,"I can't" she said again, and try to get up from the couch and run outside. "Why? He say and she stop, "Abby,why?" He take a deep breath,"Are you sick sweetie?","Yes, I mean, no", "Abs?", " No, Gibbs, i'm not sick, yet, wich is weird, but no". She try not loose his last stand of confidence, but all the fear on those blue eyes, is breaking her. "What is wrong? Sweetie, are you regret being with me?".

She closed her eyes,took a deep breath and walk back to Gibbs, "No, i'm not. I love you,but right now i'm scared, scared to death. Gibbs i swear, i don't know how... wait, actually I KNOW HOW, is the why thing, i can't understand... sorry" she said and stay on silence for a while playing with her hair.

"Abby,you are babbling again, what is wrong with you? Why are you not drinking coffee? Or your Caff-Pow! You love it, tell me, my love, what is wrong?" On that moment, she start to cry, Dam hormones!, the man wrapped the girl in a warm embrace, and wait untill she stop.

" Jethro...", "Yes sweetie", "I'm pregnant", "Abby, how long you are?" Ask smiling, "Like ten weeks" "Wow" Abby knows he was trying to remember the exact time, "The basement?" She say laughing. "Wich time?", "The boat time","That's a good one", "Always is good Gibbs" she said with a mischievous grin" What we going to do now Abby?" "I don't know Gibbs, i didn't plan this", he smiles again, and hug her tight "I know Abbs It's ok", "No, it's not ok, I know you Gibbs, you don't want to have kids" "Abby, you don't know that" Yes Gibbs I do, you are married so many times, and you don't have any one so, I don't need to be so smart to know that... you have one and you lost her, why you want to replace your girl with someone else's kid...why now, why with me?"

"Abigail sow down, this is not good for the baby" God, she looks so adorable being so upset, signing with fury, threatening to send him to sleep in the basement for the next weeks, he laugh so loudly,"Slow down, Abbs, let me tell you this: Yes, I was married too many times in the past, and yes,i don't have kids with the first two cause they are a replacement for Shannon, and yes, I'm not proud of it but, I next's are for make me forget, so it wasn't fair too, not fair for a kid, that's all". "Make you forget" he nods,"Forget who?" "Forget you,Abs, I always love you, I try not, but I love you, since forever, so, that's why I want to have this baby" he smile "I'm not replacing Kelly, and is not someone else's baby, Abby this is our baby, our first son or daughter, who knows, I want have a baby with you, only with you" Abby's jaw drop almost to the floor "Really?" She ask with fear. "Really Abs, I love you, and our baby". She know how hard was for the man put his feellings on words, so he was telling te truth. They were to have a baby, together.

Gibbs put his left hand slowly over Abby's flat abdomen and kiss her on the lips with all his love, later he kiss every one inch of the girl's body and make love to her so tender, so slow, so beautyfull... and she ended crying , cause never felt so much love an all his life.

The life of both now is full of first times, the first scan, the first picture, the first sound of the baby's little heart, the first kick in the middle of the Abby's lab... an the first stuffed animal, a beauty teddy bear, with a small pink heart on his flurry chest, a small toy waiting for the first baby... poor little thing, waiting... waiting forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone it's me again! Sorry for the very long delay, but i still waiting for a beta, but anybody want to help me...

And, it was the International Fair of Book on my city, so, i live on the complex almost the entire week, fangirling with some friends and knowing a lot of writters, and for the cherry on the cake's top, finals on school, so... little time for updates untill now.

Still the NCIS characters are not mine, i'm not doing this for money and everything you can recognize belongs to Bellisario,still un-betaed, so all the thousands of grammatical mistakes are totally mine, thanks for your time reading this, i'll go to hide myself under a big rock now! LunaA.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The last week was totally hell, four cases, two of them non related each others makes Abby work almost the entire day, and that is not good for the baby. She was so tired, cranky and not happy. Gibbs was in the same mood, barking and head slapping everyone in the bullpen...

The couple was exausted most of the free time, and when the last checkup cames, Samuel, his doctor was very upset with bouth... the baby was healthy, but still is too small for his time, that was the reason for Abby's not showing up yet.

She miss a lot his short skirts and his combat boots, but with his small baby bump doesn't look good at all... and was to difficult tie his shoes when Leroy can't help. All his black clothes were so helpfull, and the team doesn't know anything yet... all can see the different things between Gibbs and Abby, but no one ask anything.

For the 28th week the baby kick so hard every time he can hear the Gibbs voice, making Abby laugh almost every time.

They are so happy, and they decide not buy anything fot the baby yet, until the child was there with him, just like Shannon makes when Kelly was born.

Abby doesn't know yet, but Gibbs buy a lot of good wood, he will make all the furniture for the nursery... but that will be a christmas gift for his Abby.

And the destiny has a different plan for that season.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Sorry, i know is very small but is this or not update at all.

Some baby names for me please?

Read you soon!


	4. Every end has a begining pt1

Hello again, i want to say thank you for all the kind words you give to me, and after that, i have to say something very important to all: Here is when the reallity and the fiction collide, and maybe, going to be bad for some people...

So, you are warned, and please, don't hate the writter, hate the life...sometimes, life sucks!

XxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxx

Abby wakes up with the first tender touch, those fingers trace lousy patterns on her skin and wishpering lovely words to his belly. She smile, never on his life she feel so cherish, so love, so happy... and right now she can wait to have their child on his arms.

In the last weeks, she imagine thousends of times how his baby will look with her white skin, beautyful blue eyes and dark hair like Gibbs, or a girl with green sparky eyes, shy smile looking like a mini Gibbs with pony tails and little skirts, just like herself.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs ask against her skin

"Well, I'm trying to imagine how this one will look, like you or like me"

"I'm hopping will look like you" he said, making his fingers walk slowly across her leg "just like you, but no tatoos" she laugh hard.

"Hey, you love my tats"

"Yes, I do, but only on you, this one will not have any tatoo untill his 30th birthday"

"We make a bet?"

"No, are you listening to me? No tatoos untill you have 30" he said smiling and touching the point where the baby was kicking, God, he love this woman with all his heart, he never felt so love in a long time on his life.

Later that day, Abby has a weird feeling, something was different, but she can't know what.

Trying to forget that, she goes to work, and like always she had to help the team to catch a crazy killer, found two missing marines and identify some sticky residue on two corpses, and to the end of the day, put the bad guys on jail.

She loves her work so much, but for his baby,she had to start working a part time, had to go home and take some rest...and keep wating until his baby can come home.

The case was stress full, long, crazy and hard... most when Gibbs was shot, the bullet finally hit the chest on his vest, he was OK but the scare was really big. After all the paperwork Abby was s happy when Gibbs come back to take her home, surprisingly, he hug her and kiss her on the lips in front on everyone in the bullpen... politely, nobody said anything after that.

On his way to the car, Abby feel some pression on his low belly, and a few abdominal cramps...

She ignore that, maybe was a consecuence for the scare, the work and all the time she had to stand up in the lab.

Finally on home, she rest on the couch, with her feet up in some pillows watching the tv a few time later she had to go to the bathroom, the baby loves hit his bladder like a soccer player, sudenly, her heart stops in seconds when he found a lot of blood comming out from her...


End file.
